


Moments

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Five Times... (http://archiveofourown.org/works/683831)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Radek paced furiously. It had been bad enough leaving on the mission to start with. Elizabeth had been 9 months along when he'd left; the day he left. He had taken comfort in the fact that the mission would only last five hours, and it had. Just pick up samples, check for markings on the ruins and return. Now he was stuck on this uninhabited jungle land waiting for Atlantis to take off the lock down. Which was a whole new worry in itself.

“Doc,” Lorne said, interrupting his declining muse. “You've worn out the grass in that area.”

He looked down, the mud was showing through, but there was still plenty of grass there. It was just flattened. He turned to look at the gate again. He had talked to her last time they'd had contact several hours ago, but there had been strain in her voice that had made him think her 'I'm fine' was a complete lie.

He didn't even know why he was so edgy, they both knew he wasn't sure he' made an even part way decent parent, he didn't like mess and noise, especially not in the middle of the night and that memory of his sisters son making a war zone of his apartment had haunted him since the day she'd told him she was pregnant. Yet he was now focused on the first time he'd felt the baby kick. On how wonderful she had looked after she had started to show. She still looked wonderful, but her hormones and mood had taken a dive into angry and grumpy that had made even Rodney McKay think twice about making her angry.

He still loved her. In fact he loved her more for the time she'd said everything he wanted to a gloating McKay. The countless times she had told him it would be alright, that he would be a great father were just icing on the cake.

He started pacing again, hours had passed and if he had been right about the tell tale sign in her voice, he was missing the birth about now. He paused as the idea struck him - he would also be missing the horrible parts of have her shouting at him, telling him she hated him and undoing everything she had tried to tell him over the last seven months. It was a small mercy but he wanted to be there at the moment, to find out if it was a girl of a boy, to help her through it.

“Doc,” Lorne started again and almost jumped out of his skin as the gate started to dial. Moving with the major, Radek approached the MALP and waited, as impatiently as his nerves were making it. The gate seemed to dial extremely slowly and Radek never thought he'd be so pleased to see the event horizon. “Atlantis, I thought you'd forgotten about us.” Lorne said, there was silence and he wondered why his radio wasn't on the same channel and looked down to find his radio pack was off.

A moment later the gate shut down and the Radek could have kissed him as he started to dial. Turning, Radek grabbed everything he could and started towards the gate barely listening to the beep of Lorne's GDO.

On the other side of the gate, he barely glanced up to see Elizabeth's empty office before discarding his cargo to the floor and heading out of the room towards the infirmary.

The quiet of the infirmary was shockingly unfamiliar, it seemed as though everyone was being extra quiet. Everyone smiled at him as he made his way slowly in to the heart of the room. Carson appeared from behind a curtain and stopped when he spotted Radek. The world around him seemed to slow and walking as Carson indicated forward seemed impossible.

Stepping around the curtain was like stepping into a dream. Elizabeth was sitting up in bed her arms cradled across her chest where she supported the new born baby. On the other side of the bed Teyla and John got up and quickly excused themselves. It wasn't until they had left that Elizabeth finally looked at him, a tear in her eye and a tired but happy smile on her lips.

“He's beautiful.” Elizabeth choked off and he felt the flutter in his heart agree with her completely. He stepped forward, carefully perching on the edge of the bed and looking at the sleeping face of his son. So pure and perfect that Radek couldn't imagine him ever doing bad thing or anything that would cause him to be angry at his son.

“Is...” He had to swallow against his dry throat. “Is he alright?”

Elizabeth smiled again. “He's perfect.” She let out a small laugh that released the tear in her eye. His heart was a little low during the birth, Carson wants to keep an eye on him for a while, make sure he doesn't develop a murmur. But otherwise, he's perfectly fine.”

Radek reached out and stroked a finger down the baby's cheek and pulled back when he stirred. He didn't want to wake him and he knew his rough hands would feel raw on his fresh skin.

“Where you alone?” He asked, wondering if she would later hate him for being trapped off world.

She shook her head. “Teyla was with me through everything.”

“What are we going to call him?” He asked, trying hard not to be jealous of Teyla's luck.

Elizabeth hummed to show she was thinking and shifted uncomfortably. “Can you take him?” Radek got up so fast he almost tripped over his own feet. “You'll have to learn to hold him eventually.”

“He's... so delicate.”

“We can start slowly, Radek. Sit back down and Carson can help you until you’re more confident.” It was only then that he realised Carson had returned. Cautiously he sat back on the edge of the bed.

“The chair might be a better idea,” Carson said pointing to the comfortable chair where Teyla had been. Moving around the bed he watched as the doctor eased the baby from Elizabeth’s arms. He shifted, not at all comfortable with the idea of holding a new born baby and locked his eyes on Carson as the baby was brought to him. Out the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pain across Elizabeth’s face as she lay down on the bed. It took a lot of effort not to jump up and help her. Far too quickly Carson was lowering his son into his arms and giving him instructions on how to hold and support him. He listened and tried to do all the things he was told before almost panicking when the doctor took an obvious step backwards.

“Wow,” he breathed, realising with a touch of shock that he was actually holding his own son. He stirred fussing slightly in his arms and without thinking about it he gently rocked him back to sleep.

“Alexander.”

“Hmm?” Radek hummed looking at Elizabeth as she started to drift off to sleep.

“We'll call him Alexander.” She whispered softly as her breathing evened out and she slipped into a peaceful dream.

“Alexander,” he tested. “I like it. Alexander Weir-Zelenka.”


End file.
